


Useful Pokehood

by StarryPopsi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: roe gets beaten up, welcome to unova bitch- every pokemon who beat roe up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryPopsi/pseuds/StarryPopsi
Summary: Where it all started...





	Useful Pokehood

It was the lively city of Nimbasa City. Pidoves was sitting on power lines while cooing. While pachirisus was scurring through places. Or Patrats snagging whatever they could grab. Hell, even Mandibuzzes picking at dead Unfeazant bodies.  
Then, something zoomed past by 2 patrats, who dropped whatever they were fighting over. it was all metallic, and something was on it. It was...a bicycle, and a trainer is riding it! He has the face that looks like he's in a hurry. In his bag has two eggs. Two eggs that has half of it black with the top half having a white oval like shape with 2 triangles like markings, looking like a mask. It was no other than Emolga eggs!  
The eggs were making sounds and was moving more than last time. The oddly colored Minccino was notifying the trainer of the eggs beginning to hatch. The Trainer, who is named Obscuo had got both eggs as they were cracking open. The tip of an emolga snout was peeking out. and not soon after that it cracked open. It was a normal emolga, with shining black fur. The other one began cracking and another emolga hatched, this time he was in a more chestnut fur coloring. Obscuo hugged the shiny, cherishing him. "You're so pretty, and adorable" Obscuo said while hugging the shiny. "I’ll name you chestnut" He said while petting him. "I’ll name the other one Roe" He said while looking at the normal emolga.  
...  
It had been a month and Obscuo has been showing favortism towards Chestnut and not Roe. Silkie, his shiny Minccino was comforting and playing with Roe. Silkie can't help but feel bad for Roe, Obscuo had been smacking him a lot as if he didn't care for Roe. Silkie walked to the corner of the room he was in, where Roe hides at. "Hey.." Silkie said while walking to the Emolga. "What..." Roe sniffed back. "I know he is cruel to you.." Silkie said as he sat next to Roe. "He dosen't love me!" Roe yelled. Silkie was shaken, Silkie is more terrified about what happens to non-shinies, but he didn't want to tell Roe. "Do you not know..How you DANG shinies get treatment!?" Roe yelled at Silkie. "Roe calm down!" Silkie whimpered backing away, causing roe to get closer. "My life is freaking miserable..I get no food..I get no fancy bed..i get no quiality stuff..ALL BECAUSE OF DEFUNCT SHINIES LIKE YOU!" Roe said as he attacked Silkie by shocking him.  
Silkie let out a loud yelp in pain, causing Obscuo to hear and run to the room. He gasped in fear as his shiny Minccino was paralyzed, then looked up to Roe, knowing it was him he did it. He grabbed Roe by his neck and stuffed him in his back and then left off.  
It was the back of a building in Nimbasa city. Obscuo had threw Roe down, and then gave him a hard blow at his face while screaming at him. He gave him a severe blow at his head, causing Roe to pass out, after two hard stomps by Obscuo. "I hope you'll see your true worthlessness in the distortion world.." Obscuo said got on his bike and left off, leaving Roe battered.  
...  
It was nighttime, Roe woke up, tasking a metallic, irony taste in his mouth. was it a rotting berry? He looked down at the puddle seeping from his mouth, it was red. It was blood. Metallic, irony, blood. Roe heard squawking above him and over nudging, was it Silkie? His only friend? He looked up, there was two Mandibuzzes arguing on who gets to have the so-called dead body, and then flying off to fight, and never came back. Arceus know what will happen of one left off in defeat, and one won the 'dead body' it would eat his insides, feed it to the vile Vullabies, or even worse. Use his dead body and all his organs and bones to decorate their nest!  
Roe got up, body shaking as he was regaining energy, he crawled to a stray peice of clothing, a messy t-shirt. He crawled under it, shaking. This is what his new adaptation would be from now on. In Nimbasa City.


End file.
